User talk:AdventureWriter28/Archive 8
Re:Theme! Yay! Thank you! I'll try that photo on the theme builder :P I'll leave u a message if something goes wrong or if there's something good bout how it goes... thank you...!!!!!! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 09:56, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I was wondering should we have the portal thing on the wikia? Or whatever they called it... something like this... (Look at the bottom of this page, under navigation...). I think it would be nice to have something like that in our wiki. I'll try it on one page just to try it out. Oh... and the image for the theme isn't big enough :( [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 04:26, August 16, 2011 (UTC) (good luck with your school!! (tests)) Romanized names Would Emperor Penguin pages be renamed Koutei Penguin? I think it's yes, because of the romanized name policy and that I've seen Emperor Penguin X being renamed to Koutei Penguin X. Only, the other Emperor Penguin hissatsu pages have the "No. (number)". Technically, a properly romanized name would be "Koutei Penguin 1-gou" -- "gou" meaning "number". Should the currently existing Emperor Penguins be renamed like that? Not No. 1, but 1-gou? ►Treite, 03:06, August 18, 2011 (UTC) NAvigation YAY!! ...But the code is so long, and it'll take me a while to figure out which part goes with which. Especially when I tried making an Inazuma Japan template; I haven't figured out how to add the "Coach" and "Managers" part to the navigation. =_=; BUT DO NOT WORRY! I WILL NOT GIVE UP TO A CODE (though I might get irritated towards the end ^_^;) :) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 12:07, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Water Team Admission Hey, AW28! Long time no see. Can I ask whether you could go to this page to vote on my admission to the newly refurbished Water Team? Since you haven't been on in a while, I just wanted to inform you that I was recently admitted into PokePower! So, if you could get back to me, I would be much obliged. Thanks, --[[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 02:22, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Uh... Hey AdventureWriter! Just wondering do you remember where you go this picture of Fubuki; File:FubukiHD.PNG ? [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 06:08, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Got a gift Thanks. Awesome picture of those two. Big thanks for that. Solomon585858 20:25, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Fairy Tail Hi I see that you are also a Fairy tail fan and I could hope we can talk about the new chapters and episodes because I want to have someone to discuss with and also talk about at how the story will end or future arcs also the new enemies or when the dragons will return or if you would like to see new dragonslayers. Well my favorite arc until now are the Edolas and Tower of Heaven Arc but I can´t wait to see the S Class Arc to get in the anime also I want to see a NatsuxLissana moment in the next chapters and I hope to learn soon the relationship between Natsu and Zeref and Fairy Tail vs Raven Tail arc. Well I also think that Lissana deserves to end up with Natsu and also helps him find Igneel. Well and about Tartaros I think they will have nothing to do in the current storyline also I hope that raven tail is like this *Natsu vs a Fire Dragon Lacryma user *Gray vs Another Ice Make Mage *Lucy vs A Dark Celestial mage *Erza vs Someone with armors too *Juvia vs A girl with a crush in Gray This are some fights I have thought Narutosager (The Storm Dragon Slayer) 01:54, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi there!! Just talking to you. What's up? InazumaFan here!! (About Me | Talk | ) 10:20, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Not necessarily that I watched it, I think I should say that I watched half of it? Don't worry, I'm not asking for spoilers... InazumaFan here!! (About Me | Talk | ) 10:33, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Same here!!! InazumaFan here!! (About Me | Talk | ) 10:56, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Okie... InazumaFan here!! (About Me | Talk | ) 11:25, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I am sorry I couldn´t answer you back I think I will not be in the wiki for this week because of school so sorry. Narutosager (The Storm Dragon Slayer) 00:34, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Good JOB! Fairy Tail Hi Just finished this week of school and saw the new fairy tail and It doesn´t embarass me but I Wanted to cry when Lissana was with Natsu and her brothers and also the new manga wasnt that interesting until the en with the apocalypse ACNOLOGIA. Narutosager (The Storm Dragon Slayer) 14:32, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Did you read the new manga? It was so cool and I laughed at the part with Gray and Juvia and Freed and Laxus. Narutosager (The Storm Dragon Slayer) 20:19, September 4, 2011 (UTC) About redirecting pages Hi Admin! As I found some facts. Example: When some article said something about Endou, but forgot to [[]]. I can add it and the page will automatically redirects to Endou Mamoru, '''and the text appears as Endou. As someone has created a redirect page from Endou --> Endou Mamoru. But for Inazuma Eleven GO characters. As when I editing the Episode 11, some text isn't tagged with [[]]. So I tagged but when click previews The Go Chracters name didn't linked (red link). As instead to link a text to article: *As usual: Tenma Appear as Tenma Will not work, but: * Tenma Appear as Tenma Will work... So... I '''don't know how to create a redirect page. Will you? For the future easier editing? Signed, Khoi98talk-'YouTube' Re:Re:Redirects It's so awkward to say RE 3 times, So... THANKS means YES or NO? You say THANKS, I asked: Are you gonna make redirect pages? Lazy to sign "like-a-boss" Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 08:30, September 4, 2011 (UTC) OH... How Teh...can you comment blogs on mobile? I can view Inazuma Wiki on Mobile but can't comment. Each time logg in into Inazuma Wikia, it redirects into Desktop Pages. Like a boss? If lazy, I sign the signature like this: ~~~~ Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 08:39, September 4, 2011 (UTC) If not lazy: Khoi98talk-'YouTube' Khoi98talk-'YouTube' This above signature is cool right? You can check it out at my blog: or Talk Page Yes! I do have wikipedia:Opera Web Mobile... I'll try Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 08:43, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Articles I would like to delete Stub category but there is one problem: I don't have rights to rename the page I created and make right column to upload my picture as titular picture of this character. So the only thing I can is to create page with my rights, uploading video, pictures, slideshot and wait for somebody to create right column to finally upload my image as titular and so on. Solomon585858, 04.09.2011 12:48 I mean the column with Character Info where we can upload a picture of this character. Solomon585858, 04.09.2011 13:03 Thanks Solomon585858, 04.09.2011 15:42 Moving pages The page Afuro Terumi needs to be moved to Terumi Afuro (family name goes first). However, the page already exists, and it's a redirect page. Apparently, the redirect page redirects to a nonexistent page. I felt like I should have put a delete template on that page and then renamed Afuro Terumi to Terumi Afuro, but I wasn't sure..? ►Treite, 01:03, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Dope Profile You got a really sick profile. Umaasa kang makakuha ng ito (iam not filipino but i learnt itkinda) iam half portugese. Alex Mota 20:51, September 5, 2011 (UTC)alex. Question: A question, as you have done the chat, the question is that I need one for my Wikia. Contact with me in my wiki. Pokefan99, the user page of my wiki Keshin template Hi! I think it would be necessary to create Keshin template. It is unique thing and is not hissatsu too. Possibly we can take as an example Hissatsu template and just rename "Hissatsu" to word "Keshin". What do you think about that? Solomon585858, 07.09.2011 08:43 Re:Subtittle in videos Hi AdventureWriter, To add subtitle to YouTube video... You can upload the video first. Then the subtitle file later. The subtitle file can be as the format of .srt; .sub;... OR If the video already contained the subtitle that cannot be remove... Like MazRudinsHD, the subtitle of Inazuma Eleven series has been already printed into the video that CANNOT be remove.... Here are some tutorials videos and document directly from YouTube that will help you subtitle. Sources: YouTube:'''http://www.google.com/support/youtube/bin/answer.py?answer=100079 '''YouTube Video Help by Tinkernut:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QTC3CM3RuF4 Here are some links that will help you captioning videos... CaptionTube: http://captiontube.appspot.com/ YouTube Subtitler: http://yt-subs.appspot.com/ http://www.universalsubtitles.org/en/ . Signed, Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 9 Sept 2011 3:51 PM (UTC +7) ''P/s Sorry for un-carefully writing... ''